


One Week

by Fierra2000



Series: One Week [1]
Category: Larries - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay Sex, Geek Harry Styles, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Road Trips, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierra2000/pseuds/Fierra2000
Summary: It's December and close to the holidays, so everyone at the university is packing to go visit their families. 
Harry Styles' parents have different plans in mind: They want Harry to watch over his three siblings while they go up to the vacation spot for a week to have some alone time, and then their kids can come join. This isn't how Harry expected to spend a week before Christmas, especially after the breakup he went through with his ex-boyfriend. He decides to throw around fliers to see if anyone is free for a week to help him watch over his annoying siblings, and the biggest asshole he's ever known at the university wants to volunteer.
Louis Tomlinson. His parents punished him for doing something stupid as usual at some party and decided not to pay for his next semester. Now he needs money and he sees that a geek is offering five bucks an hour to watch stupid babies.
 
They both couldn't care a less about each other, but Louis will do whatever for the money and Harry will give whatever for the help. It can't be too bad, right? It's only One Week together....





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapter are shorter than others & some chapters are longer than others.

Waking up in the morning to feel soft sheets around and to smell your favorite cologne next to you is enough for Harry Styles to smile and flush in cheeks. He slowly caresses the messy side of the bed he knows his boyfriend was laying and hums lightly at the memory of last night. He then sighs while sitting up and stretching, feeling his boyfriend's white button down shirt lift up a little. He makes a small sound once finished and reaches out towards his mini drawer next to the queen sized bed to grab his eye glasses, putting them on his face. He looks up at the door seeing it open, revealing his shirtless boyfriend wrapped in a towel.

"Morning, babe." Caleb greets while closing the door.

Harry slowly gets out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me?" He walks over to Caleb and runs his hands up his damp bulged chest, slowly sliding them up to wrap around his warm neck. "I would've loved being in the shower with you." Harry whispers seductively and slowly kisses his man's curving lips then lets go.

Caleb was smiling down at his baby while sliding his hands up and down Harry's covered back to his bare smooth ass. "I wanted to but...you looked so peaceful laying there..recovering from a rough night." Caleb was speaking in a low tone before kissing Harry deeply–instantly shoving his tongue inside Harry's small mouth.

They both moan lightly as their tongues dance together and their hands caress each other; Harry runs his fingers through Caleb's short dark hair while he feels a big hand all over his ass still. The loved mint toothpaste taste in Caleb's mouth and the tender touching distracts Harry from the fact that his boyfriend just lied to him.

These two only have "public" interactions when there's really no one around. Caleb would take Harry out driving at midnight where no one is up on campus or around to see them kiss and sometimes make love. The showering together only happens when the bathroom is empty–when there's Guy's in there freshening up Caleb doesn't want them to hear Harry's loud moans and whimpers from fucking him into oblivion. Most times he doesn't bring Harry into the shower because he's too busy fucking Cindy V. from World History class. But, poor love drunk Harry doesn't see through this guy or any guy he's ever been with. He's only been with four guys in his entire life and each of them used him for sex; when they look at Harry they see someone who's easy and reminds them of a hot girl they wanna fuck. Back in middle school, Harry's first ever boyfriend used him as practice but he never knew and still doesn't know. The guy didn't wanna break his heart so he did some stupid shit to get Harry to break up with him instead. His second boyfriend used Harry for blowjobs in freshmen year of high school because he reminded him of a girl named Jennifer that rejected him. He ended it by sending Harry a text late at night. What a fucking turd? His third boyfriend was a junky and Harry still doesn't know why he ever dated that guy–maybe it was because of the sex or maybe it was because he enjoyed the way his drinks tasted when the guy would make them for him...They weren't drugged or anything and made Harry high as fuck going crazy...Then Caleb makes his forth–is his fourth. Something that Caleb is relieved about is the fact that Harry has no friends to tell about their secret relationship (not that he knows it's secret) because he's too much of book-smart student that everyone thinks is boring. Even the nerds think he's boring...

"Alright, babe, I gotta get ready." Caleb pecks his baby's lips and steps away from him over to his worn clothes.

"Ready for what?" Harry asks childlike before biting his button lips and folding his hands together behind his back.

Caleb was rushing his baggy jeans on him while answering, "The Fraternity House," he buttons his pants even though they just fall a little past his waist. "we're throwing a _Before the Holidays_ party for everyone who wants to come." He picks up his shoes and starts to put them on while sitting on the ground.

"Awe, you and the assholes are finally doing something nice for everyone?" Harry speaks in awe with a little bit of sarcasm.

Caleb chuckles, "We're only inviting the juniors and we want everyone to have a lit night before they have to pack up tomorrow morning for the holidays." He stands up finished with his shoes and starts to look around. "You should come, babe."

"I would but the fraternity house scares me so maybe you guys should bring the party around here in the wide-set hallway with opened dorm doors." Harry used his hands to demonstrate what he was talking about.

"Where the fuck is my shirt?" Caleb had furrowed brows sounding confused and pissed off that his shirt disappeared.

"Uh," Harry smirks. "You mean this shirt?" He softly opens the buttons of the big white shirt and shows off his naked body; biting his bottom lip and batting his eyes a little.

Caleb turns around and locks his eyes on Harry's body. "Ah, shit–I forgot that I gave you my shirt last night." He takes a few steps over to his baby and grabs a hold of his waist. "I think you stole. Why'd you do that?"

"What?" Harry chuckled out.

He lifts Harry up while they both laugh. "You're a thief." He drops him on the bed and lays on top of him. "Thieves get punished." He starts to bite down on Harry's neck.

"I hope it's a good punishment." Harry breathed out while running his fingers through Caleb's hair, then tugs it to lift his head up and crashes their lips together.  
  
  
  


 

 

"Wake up." Louis Tomlinson hears a female voice whisper in his ear. "Come on." she caresses his arm where these random tattoos are with her fingertips. "I want a little something before I leave." She leans forward and starts kissing his face.

Louis groans and turns away from her. "Go the fuck away." He roughly flicks the covers off of him and sits up in the bed, flings his legs off to the side of the bed while rubbing his head a bit from the hangover he has.

"What the fuck–" she throws a pillow at him. "Didn't you say I could stay last night–you were going to get coffee with me today." Her voice had an aggressive tone to it as she got out of the bed completely naked.

Louis mumbles and then grunts not having the energy to say anything to her. He just stands up feeling a breeze from the windows of the Fraternity House hit his balls. "Get out. Now." he manages to say with a rough voice, walking blindly towards his personal bathroom - not caring to make sure if the girl is getting herself dressed.

He keeps his eyes closed while trying to find the toilet lid for a few seconds, then lifts the first one and stands to urinate in and out of the toilet. "Shit," he grunts to himself still feeling his head pounding hard. He sighs and finishes up peeing, not even bothering to shake, he just steps over to the sink area and grabs a hold on the mirror to open it. He opens his eyes a little to seek for the Aleve and sees it sitting on the bottom shelf.

"Lou!" one of his fraternity brothers calls out from in the room.

Louis grabs the bottle and slowly makes his way out of the bathroom back into his room trying to open the container. "What?" He asks grouchy, seeing that the girl was fully dressed in his tight ass dress and had her shoes in her hand walking past Jeremy at the door.

"Did you get Caleb's text?" Louis doesn't respond and it makes Jeremy sigh heavily. "Well, he texted saying the plans for tonight are being changed...Damn, you look like shit."

"Fuck off, Jer." Louis finally manages to open the bottle of pills and pours some in his hand. "We're not having the party? Good, the party yesterday along with the five chicks fucked me over." he takes two of the pills and throws the rest on the ground along with the bottle, and drops himself on the end of his bed; smelling last night.

"We all told you not to go to that party. Now get your ass up and cleaned so you can help us out setting up on the fifth floor of the third building."

"What?" Louis was rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed wishing the pain could just go away.

"Just get your ass ready. We might go to the cafe first." Jeremy steps away from the door frame of the Head of the Fraternity House's room Louis shares with the head of the house Caleb.

Louis slowly rolls himself on his stomach and groans sloppily, making his voice sound jumpy on purpose. "Fucking bullshit Caleb." he mumbles into the sheets.

This boy right here can't stand when someone other than him makes decisions or rules altogether. Caleb's a friend but he feels he deserved head of the house over him.

The best words to describe someone like him is lazy, careless, disrespectful, shameless, manwhore, selfish, jackass, lonely and lost. Lous only shows everything except the fact that he feels lost and can't find himself. He is in his third year of college and still doesn't know what to major in. He's only in college because his parents can afford it and his mother wants him to be better than his real father.

His real father. A man that left his son when Louis couldn't even say two proper words or even eat or even taken a real breath. The man was a junky that sells drugs on the street and fucks whoever walks by his way in heels. Sadly his mother was one of those females and nine months later popped out a Louis. His mother got married when he was only three years old because Louis' real father didn't wanna deal with a family anymore. Lucky for his mother that the man she married was rich and wanted a family. He raised Louis as his own and told him he was only his stepfather when Louis was at the age of understanding things. Soon as Louis started to hit puberty is when he started having sex, smoking and drinking like it was nothing. His mother grew disappointed in her son, hoping that he wouldn't end up like his real father and wondering why Louis is acting this way. Well, isn't it obvious? He's acting out because daddy's not around. Every boy needs their father no matter what they do and say.

Louis feels that he wasn't properly raised by his stepfather because there was a time in high school where he almost had sex with another boy. Louis was drunk and somewhat high, but he was able to see what was in front of him and he wasn't happy with the fact that he was about to get in a closet with a guy–as ironic as that sounds. He was able to escape and when he got home he started breaking things around the house and wouldn't say why he did so. He's never talked about what almost happened and never will talk about it with anyone. He sometimes thinks about it but wipes from his mind by fucking five girls in one night almost every night. He doesn't consider himself a homosexual - he just thinks he was too drunk that night to tell the difference.

Louis starts to get up from his bed and starts to head into the bathroom again to get showered up and ready to set up the party with his brothers wherever it was Jeremy said that Louis can't remember.  
  
  


 

 

Harry was putting his clothes over his damp body after a hot shower alone in the boy's bathroom. His boyfriend was already gone to go find his brothers but of course, he gave Harry a see you soon gift: A few love bites and a quick hard fuck.

He has a gray sweater like shirt on with dark skinny jeans and white sneakers, along with his black glasses on his face helping him see things from far away. Harry started to straighten up his room after he got dressed and then he started to organize his books and papers. Once he finished doing that he walked out of his dorm to go get something to eat. Oddly, this is what Harry does every morning of every day. He has a routine that he'll never forget. He's not OCD or anything but he likes to keep things clean and organized for reasons that mothers want things to be cleaned and organized. To Harry, keeping things tidy makes him think it's part of his feminine side. He enjoys his feminine side because it makes him feel happy and like himself. To each their own...

Harry comes from a wealthy family that only consisted of his mother, father, his sister Lizzy, his brother Kevin and another brother Sammy. Harry is eldest of his siblings and his siblings are very young. Lizzy is six years old, Kevin is five years old and Sammy is one-year-old. Before college, he always to take care of his siblings because his parents were always out doing shit together. Harry loves his siblings but he _hated_ watching them all the time! He was never able to have alone time with his boyfriends and he never was able to get homework done. The crying, and the diaper changing, and the feeding and the constant headaches he would deal with, but not anymore. He's free from it. Now it's his parents that have to take care of his siblings. Well, during the holidays Harry would watch his siblings somewhat while the family was spending time together at home. He can admit that misses his family at times in college, but he still enjoys his freedom.

Usually, his parents would contact Harry a month before December letting him know the plans for how they're going to spend Christmas together, but this time no one has said anything yet to Harry and it worries him a little bit. So, he's going to grab a bite and leave campus to drive home to see what's going on with everyone. His home is far from the university - it's only a few miles away and Harry can get there fast.

He grabs a banana and a bacon and egg sandwich before leaving the cafeteria and finding his car outside of the buildings. He had his food in a brown paper bag with his cell phone in his hand heading towards the parking close by the back doors of the cafeteria. He heard a lot of male laughter to his right side and when he looked over he saw his boyfriend with his sorority brothers rushing towards the back doors of the cafeteria. They're probably just going to get a quick bite before setting up for the party, Harry thought. He also wonders what the sorority sisters are doing...

He holds his phone a bit and starts to text Caleb that he's going to be gone for a while because he wants to see his family to know what's going to happen for the holidays. He doesn't expect to get a reply quickly and that's exactly what he didn't get as he got into his car.  



	2. I Know Your Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this story out on WattPad! xxxx.

** 8:20AM—Louis **

 

 

Nothing like eating up almost all of the breakfast in the morning and leaving nothing left for the losers that aren't living in the Fraternity Mansion. All twenty of us have tons of money on our cards so all we have to do is swipe and eat. Cereal, eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, fruit, and condiments like syrup and whipped cream; along with coffee, orange juice, milk, and water. I'm not a water and milk person so I drank mostly coffee and orange juice. I ate all of everything and I'm fucking full - might not be able to help the others with setting up for _our_ party that we're sadly sharing with the losers!

Stupid Caleb. I fucking hate him. I've always been jealous of this guy since I first got to this university, but he likes me so he thinks we're best friends and sadly we share a room together in the FH. I ignored him when he was trying to be my friend - and I tried hinting that he should just go fuck off, but then he invited me to be in the FH and that I had to go through initiation; which was fucking seven girls at once and I aced it - still do.

I pretended to be Caleb's friend from then on to keep getting great things such as: Sleeping in the master's room, being second in command, being able to do whatever I want without getting kicked out, and lots more that aren't relevant but still cool to get free. It's _fucking obvious_ Caleb is a fag in the closet. Why else does he treat me like royalty? He wants me. Which is gross and weird and I try to wipe that out of my mind whenever I look at him. I don't understand why he's secretly trolling after me when he's secretly dating that nerd that does everyone's homework. What's his name again? Henry? Jeffrey? Terry? Whatever. He's worth nothing other giving people their passing grades.

Wait, did I just question why Caleb trolls after me while dating that geek fag? I'm hot as fuck so I'm sure all fags want me. Too bad they'll get butthurt when I laugh in their faces and while pulling in two drunk chicks in my room....It's bothering though the way Caleb treats me cause what if one day he stands over my bed wanting to fuck and if I don't do it then I'm kicked out of the fraternity? He probably won't do that but why wouldn't he? And another thing about this guy that pisses me off is that he fucks all these girls whenever we have parties at our house, but then fucks some fag twink on the side - make up your fucking mind bro before someone gets hurt.

"Yo, Lou, come on!" I heard Jeremy shout while throwing his tray out.

I looked around at the boys exiting the cafe while I'm still sitting here in front of an empty trap lost in thought. "Alright." I get up slowly feeling like my stomach is gonna burst open. "Shit, I ate too much. Can't work sorry."

"Don't pull that bullshit." Jeremy grabs my shoulder and starts walking towards the exit.

"Where's Caleb?" I questioned looking behind me then back in front. Usually, this guy waits for me to for everything just cause he knows I'm the last to move and probably so he can put his arm around me without anyone seeing. I really just wanna watch blood drip down his nose and mouth after I punch and kick him in it. No gay hate. Just like my space and I wouldn't hit a girl so...

"Did you hear me?" Jeremy nudges me.

"Uh, yeah." No, I didn't but I'm guessing Caleb is in front of everyone...which is weird...we walk together...

We walk out of the building into the hot Cali air (it sucks we don't get snow at this time of year) and we start to head towards the building we're supposed to be setting up at. I try to look past the others to see if I can spot Caleb walking and I kinda see him looking at his phone. "Jer, let go of me." I knock off his hand and get through the seventeen other boys to stand next to Caleb. "Hey," I nudge him. "Why so distant today? You weren't even in the house last night."

He continues to look at his phone while smirking and I furrow my brows trying to look. "Who the hell are you talking to that's more important than listening to me?"

"Lou, please." He brushes me off and I scoff while snatching his phone. By this time we've entered the building and I ran to the nearest bathroom. "What the fuck, man, stop playing!" I can hear him shouting and running after me.

I got into the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I scrolled to the top of the chat while listening to Caleb barge into the restroom while shouting my name. I frown at the name on the top of the screen.

 

 **Hazzy** **Bunny**

 

"The fuck is this?"

"Louis, give me the fucking phone now."

"Is this that geek fag you're secretly fucking?" I started to read the messages from today

"Keep your voice down!"

"Uh, maybe you should, buddy. When were you gonna say something bout him?"

"Louis, give me the phone!"

 

 **Baby, I'm not gonna be there watching and hearing you set up**  
**for the party cause I'm going to see what's going on in my**  
**parent's house. No one contacted me about plans for the break.  
  
**

**It's cool! I'm sneaking in your room when I need** ****a break and lay down on your comfy bed.** **

  
**That's fine just don't let anyone else in and go through my stuff**

  
**I'm gonna go through your thongs and panties drawer.**

 

"Ew, he wears thongs and girl underwear!?" I shouted a bit with a disgusted face. I looked down at the ground when I saw that Caleb was literally crawling to get in here. I start laughing while putting the phone in my pocket. "Seriously, I was about to come out."

"Give me the fucking phone." He said sternly while standing to his feet. "Where is it?"

I stick my tongue out at him. "Not getting it - I wanna finish reading. It's entertaining how cute you two are." I spoke with sarcasm.

Caleb grabs my arm and twists me around while locking both my arms behind me. "Give me the phone."

"How? You're holding my arms and it fucking hurts - so let go." I started to struggle to get my arms out of his grip but the I-go-to-the-gym-everyday fucker is way stronger than me.

"I'll look for it." He starts to pat my pockets and when he patted my ass I wanted to kick like a horse on purpose cause he did it too damn hard. "I swear to God, Lou, if it's in the toilet." He starts to pat down my jean black jean jacket and found it in my right side pocket.

"Why the fuck would I put in the toilet? Now apologize."

"No." He pushes me by letting go of my arms and I almost fell into the toilet face first.

"You fuck!" I stormed out of the stall after he walked out normally tapping away at the screen of the phone. 

"You're the fuck." He looks up at me. "Don't take my shit and don't ever call him a geek fag. He has a name."

"Like I give a shit. Why are you fucking him anyway?"

He doesn't answer me right away, just keeps tapping away at the screen. "...I like him. What kind of question is that?"

I stare at him and scoff. "It's disgusting."

I watch Caleb look up at me. "It's disgusting? You're the one to talk." He puts his phone away in his back pocket.

"Excuse me?" I turn around to start walking towards the exit.

"Considering you were all over me last week when you got yourself completely drunk. You couldn't even stand - I had to bring you to the bathroom so you can throw up and then I had lay you down in bed do the room would stop spinning."

"The hell are you talking about?" I opened the door and walked out of it. I don't understand why he's still standing in the same spot. I stood outside if the staff's bathroom door with crossed arms waiting for him to come out and explain this situation that never happened. I don't ask Caleb for help–especially not if I'm seriously drunk.

"You're so damn rude," Caleb complained as he opens the door and sees me standing here. "You don't walk away from conversations."

"Well, if you see me walking then why not just follow." I roll my eyes and walk away.

"You're doing it again!"

"It's called follow!"

I out my hands in my jacket pocket and wait for him to catch up to me. I turn my head to my left and see him walking next to me towards the elevator.

"You remember the party we had at the house for the end of the semester, right?"

I look away from him rolling my eyes again. "I remember the party, just not you fag handling me."

"I wasn't–" He punched my arm. "Stop using that word! It's offensive."

I huffed while holding the spot he punched. Fuck, it's hard to move it–I hate him. I can't punch him back cause it won't do anything and it'll only cause another painful ass hit.

"No, I'll say whatever the hell I want. I got drunk and went to bed. That's all that happened that night. Now leave me alone." I press the button on the elevator once we got in front of it.

"You can make fun of gay people all you want to but you were very clingy with me that night. Since you don't remember, I'm not gonna tell you." I look up at him with furrowed brows. He was smiling down at me. "I'm gonna let this stick in your head until you lose your mind."

I'm not gonna let him get to me with this bullshit. I scoffed and looked away about to let out more of my witty remarks. "It's not gonna stick in my mind cause I don't think about fag's fantasies of me." I shot him a grin and got on the elevator once it opened. His smile exchanged with grimace towards me as he got on the elevator as well.

When he looked away, my smile dropped and I rested my head on the wall with my arms slowly closing. I can't really know for sure if I did cling myself to him. Now it is on my mind and now get it out–fuck! And now that fucking memory from high school is stuck in my mind as well. No! I was drunk–I wasn't trying to have sex with that guy and I sure wasn't trying to have sex with Caleb last week either! I'm straight and only straight–I'm normal!

 

 

** 9:00AM—Harry **

 

 

  
I gently rang the door bell and then placed my hands in my pants pockets waiting patiently. I could hear tiny footsteps running towards the door and I smell guessing which annoying little one it could be.

The door swung open and I looked down at a smiling and screeching Lizzy. I smile and chuckle at her.

"Hazzy, you're home!" She literally screams and I pick her up once she jumps up.

"Yep, I'm home. Only for a bit, though."

"Hazzy!?" I heard another young voice coming from the living room and soon tiny footsteps were coming. "Yay, you're home!" Kevin comes and jumps at my legs and I laugh.

"You guys could not have missed me that much."

"But we did!" Lizzy jumps down and Kevin gets off my leg. "Come here! See how big Sammy got!" The two run away all the way towards the living room and I shake my head while following.

The living room was a _mess_. Toys, food wrappers and plastic cups were everywhere. The TV was blasting SpongeBob and Sammy was laying in his crib moving around his legs and arms. " _Awe_ _,_ _Sammy_." I walked over and bent down to gently pick him up. "How's my big man doing?" I'm speaking in a high cooing voice for him to smile and laugh at me.

"Look at how big he's gotten since you left!" Kevin shouts

"Shh, and he's not that big yet. Is he able to stand yet?" I kiss Sammy on the cheek.

"Mommy and daddy bought him this walky thingy." Lizzy jumps towards the toy and rolls it over.

I gently put Sam's legs in the holes of the walker and let him relax in the seat. I smile while watching Jim jump around in it and move his legs a bit. "You're so cute, Sammy." I gently pinch his cheeks.

"Where's Daddy!?" Lizzy asks and I look up at her. I could see that Kevin rolled his eyes and it makes me laugh.

I sigh with a smile. "You mean Caleb?"

She nods fast with her dimples. "Yes! Where is he!? He always brings treats!" She jumps a little.

"He couldn't come. He and his friends are setting up for a party. But I can call him and you can talk to him for a bit." I take my phone out of my pocket and unlock it then hands it to her. Even at six years of age, she knows how to handle an iPhone 7.

I stand up. "Is mom and dad here?" I look at Kevin.

He nods and walks over to the couch and continues to watch TV. I look at Lizzy holding the phone to her ear with a blank expression on her face, probably waiting for Caleb to answer–or should I say, _Daddy_. I shake my head at the thought. Any boyfriend I have she calls them Daddy and the reasoning is cause these two listen in on the sex we're having and I call my boyfriends Daddy. So now she says it. It's hilarious to be honest. Kevin though doesn't like the fact that I date guys and it's not cause he's a homophobe–he's only five. It's just every guy I'm with breaks my heart and Kevin doesn't like seeing me sad. He's cute. And so is Lizzy. Soon Sammy will get involved once he's able to understand a little like the others.

I start to walk away from the living room area and open the basement door that's in the kitchen. I can hear Lizzy screaming which means Caleb answered.

"Ahhhh! Daddy! Hi!"

I chuckle and closed the door, not bothering to turn the switch up since the light was already on, which means someone's down here. "Mom? Dad?" I walk down the stairs and see them fixing themselves up while watching but the Sunday football.

My mother looks at me and smiles about to say something but then my dad shouts at the flat screen. "Jesus," she mumbles and I laugh while walking over to them.

"Hey, mom." I open my arms and hug her tightly.

"Hi, baby. What are you doing here?" She let's go after hugging back and turns around to walk over to a big mirror to start putting on makeup.

I follow her and lean on the thing attached to the mirror. "Didn't get a message from anyone. What's going on for the holidays? And, um, you left the kids unsupervised upstairs."

"They're smart kids, sweety. They don't get into trouble." She's putting on her eye shadow and messed up. "Shit," she mumbles.

"Here," I take the tool from her hand and I start to do her make up for her. Not my first time. I've always done my mother's makeup since I was ten years old. I'm quite the pro at it. I also do girl's make up at the university too for five dollars each. Honestly, I didn't ask for the money but they'd pay me anyway, and sometimes it's more than five dollars they'd offer. Fine with me. I'm used to being used at that place. I do the boy's school work and the girl's makeup. "The living room is a pig sty, mom."

"Then, you'll clean it up once your father and I leave to go get some breakfast."

"I can't babysit right now. I'm only here to get information then I have to go back to this party Caleb's throwing."

My father must have overheard what we were saying while shouting at the flat screen. He turned to look at us with a smile. "Caleb!? How's that champ doing? Haven't seen him since Thanks Giving."

I smile while looking back at my mother's face, finishing up the eye shadow. "He's fine, dad. He's setting up a party for everyone who wants to come for the winter break. Mom, you want it smoky?"

"Yes, please, but only a little."

"Ah, what a great boy." I heard my father say as he walked over to a fridge and pulled out two beers. "Here, son."

"Thanks, dad. Can you put it down on the.." I didn't finish the sentence cause I motioned where I wanted the can and he placed it down there. I'm not if I'll drink though since I'm being forced to watch the kids. "How long will you guys be gone"

"Probably until eight o'clock." My mother answered.

"What?" I stopped doing her eyes and out the tool down. "I have to get to the party. You said you were going out for breakfast."

"And we are. Then we're going other places." My father says before crushing down his can.

My mother snaps at me. "Sweety, come on–the mascara and eye liner don't use the pencil–I want the liquid."

I sighed while obeying her diva orders. "So, what's happening for Christmas?"

"We're going to our penthouse in NYC like always, sweety." My mothers laughs.

"But when? Tomorrow?"

"Well...Not exactly." My father was throwing his can away on the ground–as if his man cave isn't trashy enough.

"Not exactly?" I was trying to put the eyeliner on top of the year shadow and I'm hating it. To me, eyeliner goes first and then everything else...I might have done this to myself.

"We'll let you know everything before the day is over, alright? And we have a gift for you." My mother said while her hand probably at my dad. "Give him the card."

I look up at my father handing me a debit card. I stop doing the makeup and take with wide eyes. "What's this?" Of course, I know what it is–I just said–I'm asking in a way of why-the-hell-are-you-giving-me-this?

"It has three grand on it. Use it wisely cause you'll need it up until next Sunday." My mother says while looking into the mirror and doing the makeup herself.

"Okay, why do I need this if we're–"

"We'll let you know later tonight so you can freak out then instead of now. Honey, I'll be upstairs." 

"Okay." Mother singsonged.

I furrow my eyebrows and crossed my arms thinking back to all the times my parents have said the same things. When I was ten years old I wanted to go to Disneyland and my parents said we could, they told me to go get packed up and by time I walked out of my room..they were gone. My grandmother was sitting on the couch and told me they went on a fourth honeymoon to Los Vegas. When I was thirteen years old and it was around the holidays my parents bought the penthouse in NYC for us to vacation there every year. Once again, I packed my shit to get ready to go to New York and they're already gone to Florida. They gave me a call saying that it's warmer there and that they can't stand the cold. They told me that they'll come home after Christmas to give me my gifts. That time there was no one there to watch me - I was all alone on Christmas Eve and Christmas. When I was sixteen was when it got worse cause my baby sister was born and then the year after that my baby brother was born, so my parents would leave them with me to go wherever they'd want to go. You know how hard it is to study with crying babies around you. Lucky, I wasn't around when Sammy was born - I was already in college, but of course I visited to see him and the others. I'm not saying I hate my family or anything, it's just I don't appreciate the disrespect my parents give me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my mother stood out of the chair and kissed me on my forehead, saying something I missed. "What, mom?"

"I said, you'll be fine. You can handle anything and that's why your father and I love you."

"So, you're leaving me again to go screw around with dad?"

She laughs at me and messes with my curls. "Sweety, we're not leaving anybody, alright. Just watch the kids tonight and we'll tell you what's going after that, okay?"

I roll my eyes and nod. "Yeah, whatever."

"Love you, Hazzy." She kisses me again on my head and heads for the stairs.

I roll my eyes again and start to walk towards and up the stairs as well. I heard Lizzy scream out of excitement once I got to the top of the stairs. They must have told her I'm watching them tonight or she's still talking to Caleb. I close the basement door and walk out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Yay, Hazzy's watching us!" Kevin runs over to me and jumps on my legs like earlier. I couldn't help but smile at him. "We're gonna have so fun! I'm gonna show you all of my new action figures!"

I chuckle. "I can't wait to see them." I look up at my parents grabbing their coats near the door and then I look at Lizzy still on the phone...I furrow my brows. Why is Caleb still talking to her? He told me he couldn't talk to me cause he's busy. "Kev, get off for a sec." I manage to get Kevin off of me and walk over to Lizzy and bend down. "Give me the phone." I nicely demand while taking my phone. "Caleb?"

"...Uh, Harry. Hey."

"Are you still setting up the party?"

"Um, yeah - I was just about to tell Lizzy I have to go cause the guys are starting to get on my back."

I stay silent for a few seconds. "...You were talking to her for a while."

"So?"

"So...why not talk to me? I texted asking if I could call and you said no."

His voice turned into a low whisper and I had to press the phone hard against my ear to hear. "Baby, I love you but I gotta go alright -"

"Bye, geek fag!" The line cut off.

My eyes were wide while pulling the phone away from my ear... _Geek fag?_...Who the hell was that? I shake my head starting to realize something. "I'm so fucking stupid," I mumbled to myself and listened to the other gasps at my swearing.

"You said a bad word." Lizzy giggles and I don't laugh or smile this time.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see it was Kevin. "I told you Caleb's a bad one."

I look away from him and stand up. "He's not bad...just ashamed of me. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it." I shake my head more while walking into the kitchen to grab a garbage bag and some spray cleaners. My cleaning frenzy is starting to kick in and it's caused by being nervous and scared. Nervous and scared cause I don't want Caleb to break up with me in case his Fraternity brother's find out. Well, it sounded like one already had found out, calling me a geek fag. Never heard that one before.

I walk into the living room and start to clean up the kid's mess, then I changed Sammy's diaper and fed him his baby food, I made the other two strawberry smoothies with frozen strawberries and apple juice blended, and then sat down on the couch to watch Spongebob. They were laughing their asses off and I wanted to cause this cartoon's still funny to me, but I really wanna see Caleb and ask him to talk to me. I want him to know that I don't mind him being ashamed and being scared to come out - shit, I was in his position at one point but I grew out of it cause I realized I am who I am and no one can change that...I just hope I could make him realize that he could do the same thing...

 

 

**9:37AM - Louis**

 

 

I was laughing so hard while leaning against the table. Caleb was giving me the death stare while taking the beer can out of their box and sitting them in a bucket of ice. Oh God, I can't image that fag's face right now.

"Burn in hell, Louis." He finally says and it makes my laughter die down.

I scoff. "Yeah, I'm the one that's going to hell." I chuckle. "So, is he coming to the party? He shouldn't - I'll embarrass the fuck out of him.

Caleb startles everyone around by knocking over the metal bucket of cans and ice. He gives me more of the eye while walking over to a room and going inside of it, slamming it on his way in. What a fucking baby?

"What the fuck did you say to him, man?" Matt asked me while picking up the bucket and undamaged cans.

I shrugged. "I guess it's the time of the month." I smile at my smart remark.

Matt looks at me with a straight face and then continues to put the cans on a table and grabbing a broom to sweep up the ice. Matt is close to Caleb and sometimes me. I mean, I'd rather by closer to him than Jeremy - that guy gets on my nervous with the constant, 'We told you not to do this - we told you not to do that'. Ugh, shut the fuck up. Matt doesn't nag me and he sure doesn't act like Caleb, He's very laid back and chill with everything, and if he's not then he won't show it cause he doesn't like to be a buzz kill. 

"So you found out about Caleb?" He asked me and it threw me off completely.

"Excuse me? Wait - _you_ know he's gay?"

"Yeah," He finished sweeping the melting ice into a garbage pale and started to pour new fresh ice in the metal bucket. "I was the first he told which was in high school."

"Shit, seriously. I'm sorry." I say half-heartedly.

Matt furrows his brows at me. "What are you sorry for?"

"That Caleb made me second command and not you. It sounds like you two are best friends."

"Well, aren't you two best friends as well?"

Alright, time to shut up, Louis. "Yeah, sure...How come I'm finding out about this today?"

Matt shrugs while putting the bag of ice down and starts putting the beer in there. "He likes you a lot so maybe that's why he hasn't told you. He told me about what happened last week when you got drunk clingy. He liked the attention you gave him. He was going to fuck you like you asked but he decided not to cause he wants it to be a real moment for you."

I started grinding my teeth as he was talking, trying to block out the words. "Shut up, Matt."

He obviously didn't hear me cause he kept going. "He's dating Harry Styles, the one that does our homework at times. He's crazy about that kid but fucks girls so no one suspects anything." He shakes his head. "Poor Harry. He has no clue what Caleb's doing and I hope he finds out cause someone who isn't in the closet shouldn't date someone who is..not a healthy relationship, you know?"

I didn't answer him - how the fuck am I suppose to answer that?

"What's crazy is that he once told me if it'll be possible to get you and Harry drunk so he could fuck the both of you. He was drunk himself when he said - I'm sure he won't do it. But, hey, do me a favor and don't say anything to Caleb about this cause he never wanted you to know how he felt about you." He was looking at me and leaned off of the table walking away towards Jeremy. I'd rather deal with his nagging ass.

"You need help with anything?" I asked carelessly.

Jeremy quickly glances down at me while standing on the stool putting up Christmas decorations and then looks back at what he's doing. "No, I'm good?"

"Why say it like that?" I snapped.

He shrugged. "Just..confused why you're offering your help. Haven't done anything since we got up here."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me what to do."

"There's nothing for you to really do..or that you'd want to do."

I was about to give a smart remark when I felt hands going over my eyes. "Guess who?" I heard a whisper in my ear.

I smile and turn around to pick her up by her waist and throw her over my shoulder. "I think it's Slutty Scarlet!" I sit her laughing self down on a table close by and stand in between her legs while she wraps her arms around my neck. "And what is she doing here?" I place my hands on her waist and I feel her legs wrapping around mine.

'I'm just dropping by to ask Styles if he could read a book for me. I have to write this book report after the break for this AP class." She rolls her eyes. "I can do the writing part but I'm not doing the reading part."

"Well, I guess that sucks for you cause the geek fag isn't here."

She gasps while playfully hitting me. "Don't call him that! My brother is gay so I support the choice." She hits me again and we start to laugh.

"Well, I don't support it. Sue me." I lean in towards her and slowly attaches my lips to hers but she pulls away with a chuckle.

"What have I told you about that?" She tests me with squinted eyes.

"Uh..that it's okay along with a rough fuck." I slowly slide my hands to go under her big ass.

She says something in her maiden language that I don't fucking understand and then says, "I've given myself to an asshole already and I'm not doing it again." She pushes me away and gets off the table.

"You're a little bitch tease, aren't you?"

"You just love to use derogatory terms, huh?"

"You called me as asshole first."

"And before that, you called me Slutty Scarlet."

"A spade is a spade. Deal with it, sweetheart." I turn to walk away from her but then faces her again. "And when you change your mind about the rough fuck, just meet me here in this hall tonight." I wink and walk away to the bedroom Caleb went into. "Yo, dude." I open the door and close it behind me. I lift an eyebrow staring at him going through a drawer holding pink panties. "Um..."

"He wore these the first time I fucked him." He puts them down and grabs lime green lace panties. "He wore these when we fucked on St. Patrick's Day." He puts those back and picked up dark red ones. "He put these on after I accidently made him bleed down there."

"What the fuck?"

He looks up at me. "It happens when you have rough anal sex."

"Well, then that means you should stop."

"No, it just means I have to be easy on him." He puts those down and starts to look for something. "Can't find his favorite lace to wear. He's probably wearing them now. Their black."

"I honestly didn't ask so..."

"Louis, I know you're dying to spread my secret to the whole campus, but if you do that then I'll release a little video of you all over me - begging to be fucked and begging for my affection." He was looking at me.

I start to grind my teeth together again. "So now there's a video?"

"Yeah. Remember that tech project we had where we had to build our own camera and put it up somewhere to see if it works. Well, that camera has been up for almost three weeks now and I'm sure it has the footage of that party last week." He shrugs. "I don't know what's gotten into you today but I'm warning you, Lou. I know your secret and you know mine. Let's keep it between us."

"...I wanna see the footage."


End file.
